Computing devices allow users to communicate with one another in various ways. For example, a user can communicate with other users via text messaging, e-mails, instant message, social media applications and/or websites, and so forth. While these forms of communication allow for communication exchanges, the textual nature of these exchanges sometimes fails to provide a context about the communication to the user that could impact or change how the user responds.